


Magical Mishaps

by wistfulmemory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Don't mess around with another person's garden...
Kudos: 3





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> sholio asked for "Any/original, an attempt to fix something with magic that goes wrong"

Viviana was flipping through the mail she had picked up off the foyer table as she walked into the kitchen. Something sparked her instincts, and she ducked as a giant leaf swung over her head.

“Siena! What the hell is going on?”

“Can’t talk right now! Stay down!”

Viviana crouched down as she slowly crept past the cupboards and saw Siena by the breakfast nook windows fighting plants that were eight feet tall.

“Is that my basil?”

“Maybe?”

“What the hell did you do?”

“Less talking! More cutting!”

Viviana grabbed a butcher knife out of the knife block and started attacking the leaves that were showing interest in her. It took a while, but finally all of the plants were cut down to be their regular height, and they didn’t seem inclined to grow or fight anymore.

“Okay, now tell me what happened.”

“Well, you know how your plants just don’t want to grow big and healthy, no matter what you do?”

“Yes? It’s a family curse. That’s why I do the pointless but fun kitchen herb garden plants while you take care of everything that actually needs to be functional.”

“I decided to add some of my special fertilizer to help perk them up, and well, you saw what happened.”

“Monstrous, murder-happy plants that wanted to destroy us?”

“Yeah, that.”

Viviana sighed. “Please don’t touch my plants again.”

“I won’t,” Siena promised.

“Okay, but you get to clean all of this up since it’s your fault.”

Siena pouted. “Fine.”

“And save the leaves. I bet we could create some fantastically powerful brews with them. The potion club won’t know what hit them next month.”


End file.
